


The Jaguar's Path ART

by Saki_The_Cup_Bearer



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Art, Fanart, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki_The_Cup_Bearer/pseuds/Saki_The_Cup_Bearer
Summary: An artwork dedicated to one of my favourite shows Da Vinci's Demons and one of my favourit authors Aila Darley.DO NOT REPOST!
Relationships: Leonardo da Vinci/Girolamo Riario
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	The Jaguar's Path ART

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aila_Darley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aila_Darley/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Jaguar’s Path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175507) by [Aila_Darley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aila_Darley/pseuds/Aila_Darley), [Saki_The_Cup_Bearer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki_The_Cup_Bearer/pseuds/Saki_The_Cup_Bearer). 



An artwork for one of the shows I absolutely love. Da Vinci's Demons.

Leario is OTP <3 Dedicated to my favourite DVD fandom-writer[ Aila Darley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aila_Darley/pseuds/Aila_Darley) and her amazing and EPIC story [On The Jaguar's Path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155577/chapters/18689963).


End file.
